The Price of Curiosity
by The Rogue Prince
Summary: A new war has broken out. Everyone is in danger this time, humans and demons alike. Will the combined efforts of a curious group of travelers be able to stop the forces of an enemy unlike the feudal era has ever seen? And perhaps some romance... re-vamped
1. Vampires

Hey! The Rogue Prince here! This is me cleaning up the first 2 chapters of a story I posted 5 years ago and wasn't happy with now. It shouldn't be very different from the original, just a little more cleaned up. Anyhoo, enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

The Price of Curiosity

Chapter 1: Vampires

It was cloudy, that fateful day. The village was alive with excitement. There was to be a marriage. Since I was the priestess of the village, I was going to wed the two.

The groom was a rich merchants son, who came from a neighboring village so our tiny town was packed with people from all over to wish the couple happiness. Although the father wasn't exactly thrilled with his son marring a poor girl, he couldn't deny that she was a pretty face and would add many healthy grandchildren to the family.

The village was full of dancing and music. Full of vibrant flowers and people in their finest clothing, I hadn't ever seen the village this carefree. Even the cloudy grey clouds seemed pretty, swirling through many shades of grey. Occasionally the sun would peek out of the clouds as if to say hello and then dart back behind. Everything seemed to be going perfectly. Although, the town was full of many people I didn't know, one face stood out. He came to the town unnoticed and wasn't until a few of the local girls found him.

He was a handsome fellow with short black hair and piercing black eyes. The girls thought he was charming and asked him if he wanted to stay for the wedding feast after the ceremony. The stranger smiled and accepted the invitation.

Later on, when it was time for the ceremony, the couple gave their vows and I sealed the pact and bless the two. The village was a rush of emotion. People cheered, laughed and cried. It looked as if this would be an event to remember, but something went horribly wrong. As I finished the ceremony, and the village erupted into cheers, the sky darkened and a light rain began. Then there was a scream.

A woman sitting near to the stranger was screaming and hurriedly scurrying backwards. The stranger was glowing faintly red and his once normal hair fell into long waves that fell down his back. He gave a feral grin.

"Demon!" I yelled, getting his attention as I stepped forwards, notching my bow. "What is your business here?" I carefully observed the man standing before me.

The demon smiled, "Demon? Is that what I am now? I'm here just to wish well the happy couple Priestess." He started to walk towards me with a mocking smile on his face. The remaining townsfolk scattered. I stepped in front of the newlyweds.

"You will not take another step towards these two."

The demon raised an eyebrow, "These two? I was stepping towards you."

"What's your business with me?" The tip of my arrow started to glow with energy.

"So hostile... Pity." He raised a clawed hand, "I need your magic Priestess."

"I do not lend my abilities to demons of your kind."

He gave a bored look, "If I must, I'll take it by force." He inspected one of his claws. He then looked up at me, smiled and said, "Prepare yourself." He then vanished.

I looked frantically around, "Where did he go..." I muttered. Then I realized that the bride and groom were still behind me. The demon could take them hostage. Dammit! "Go!" I pushed them towards a nearby building. The two ran inside. I mentally made a note to try and keep an eye on the villagers. But more importantly, where had the demon gone? While pondering this, my guard dropped for a second and that's all it took.

I felt something grab my wrists, tossing my bow aside and lift me into the air. My eyes widened slightly as I realized what a mistake I had made.

"See, I can easily take what I want." The demon was holding me up. Then he then leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "If you willingly give me your magic, it won't hurt a bit."

"Never." I squirmed and kicked backwards, hoping to break loose. My sudden movement surprised the demon, but not enough to free myself.

"Your attempts are... Entertaining priestess." He laughed softly. "This might hurt, just a bit..." I felt his breath on my neck and I held mine, waiting for him to bite me. But the bite never came.

I fell to the ground as the demon was knocked into a tree. He snarled and started to get back up. I sat there, frazzled. What just happened?

"Shoot him in the heart with one of your arrows." I heard a voice hiss.

I looked around and spotted my bow. Scrambling, I grabbed my bow off the ground and notched an arrow. Everything became unreal, as if time itself had slowed down. I unleashed my arrow, watching it spin and fly, becoming alight with a purple purifying power. The demon's eyes widened as he helplessly watched the violet comet approach.

"NO!" He screamed as the arrow hit with a bright flash. When the light died down, the demon lay still on the ground. Something unusual happened though. The demon started to disintegrate. When he finally disappeared into dust, only two items were left. My broken arrow and a small pink jewel.

"Huh?" I stared in disbelief, "It can't be... The Skikon Jewel." The legendary jewel itself lay in the grass, twinkling as the rain continued to sprinkle, covering everything in a fine mist. The last time I'd heard of it, it was under the guardianship of a priestess by the name of Kikyo.

Now that the demon was gone, I noticed the presence of another. I turned and stared in the direction of the newcomer. This time I would keep my guard up. I had my bow ready for another fight.

"Don't be afraid Priestess. I helped you defeat Desmond." A figure cloaked in the shadows of the trees watched me.

"What do you want."

He indicated towards the jewel, "I hope you will guard that, since the former guardian can't do so anymore."

Keeping my gaze on the new demon arrival, I slowly picked up the jewel. It was warm to the touch, calming almost. I placed it in my pocket, "Why can't the last protector watch over it?"

"As you saw, Desmond had incredible strength. He easily overpowered you the second your guard dropped." I mulled this over. I wondered how I would have faired if I hadn't dropped my guard.

"Why did he have the jewel? He didn't even use it."

"Vampires can't use the Shikon Jewel."

I snorted, "Vampires? Now you're telling me that he's a vampire. That race of demons died out a long time ago."

"Vampires are as real as you and me. The former priestess was temped by the vampire lure of immortality. Desmond didn't try any tricks with you... I wonder what he was up to..." The figured seemed to lose themselves in though.

"Why did he have it if he couldn't use it?"

The cloaked figure shifted. I stiffened but kept my guard up. "The vampires are fighting us demons for our land. They realized if we got a hold of the jewel, we could be a problem. They sent Desmond to go get it and to make a new recruit."

I gave him a confused look. Apparently my shadowed figure was a demon. New recruit though...

"When a vampire bites a human and exchanges blood, they make a new one. But for some reason, when a priest or priestess are bitten, they become a powerful vampire. We believe it's because you already have some control over your magic and it makes you more powerful. That's why Desmond wanted you."

"So, this will make me a target?"

"Yes and when Desmond doesn't return with you and the jewel, they'll send stronger ones after you."

"Wonderful." I start to pace, "Why are you telling me this?"

The shadowed figure shifted again and came out of the shadows. "I'm a half demon. The lands I inherited were slowly being taken over by Desmond. With him out of the way, others will try to take his place. I need the vampires removed."

"Who are you?"

"If you must know, Priestess, my name is Inuyasha." I gave him a look over. His flowing white hair and dog ears gave away what kind of demon he was. His golden eyes almost seemed gentle. He smiled, "I hope we can work together Priestess, or do you prefer your name, Kagome..."

--

So? What did you think? They're a bit out of character but they work! Should I continue this? Do you like the plot? Let me know! Review!


	2. Dreams

Hey! The Rogue Prince here! Again, this chapter is getting cleaned up. Sorry about any confusion. I'll keep the shout-outs from the chapter:

-d2k3001- Glad you liked it and I hope you find it interesting!

-fireinu- Yeah, I kinda realized that it was a bit confusing. Sorry but, glad you liked it!

Anyhoo, I hope you're enjoying the show!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha... but Desmond is mine.

The Price of Curiosity

Chapter 2: Dreams

The steam from the teapot felt wonderful on my face as I poured two mugs of tea. I was still trying to absorb the story Inuyasha told me. Vampires. I couldn't understand how Desmond was out in the sunlight if he was a vampire. Perhaps the Shikon's aura had helped. And, if vampires were real, why were they trying to take over? How is land important in all this. I must have looked dazed because Inuyasha waved a hand in front of my face and stared at me with concern.

I blinked, a bit startled, "What?"

"You looked kinda out there."

"Sorry." I pushed his mug of tea over to him and sighed. Why had I let him in my hut? It scared the villagers when I entered the town with a demon in tow. I still can't understand why I believed this demon. But something about him made me feel like I could trust him. I went with my gut instinct.

"So," I turned back to Inuyasha, "What you've been saying is vampires are taking over demon lands and attacking priests and priestesses for a stronger army."

He nodded and sipped his tea. His red outfit seemed very bright in my dank hut. I tried my best to keep the hut bright with flowers. Sometimes one can only do so much though.

I sighed again. This was really troublesome. I brushed my bangs out of my face and when I looked up, I caught him staring at me. He quickly looked away drank some more tea. Very troublesome.

When we finished the tea off, I started to head outside. He placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm not forcing you to help me, but if you will, it won't be a waste of time. I believe the vampires will eventually attack the humans out in the open. If they are stopped now, we can hopefully avoid much bloodshed." He gave me a sad smile.

I couldn't decide right away. Would I believe this demon and go off on an adventure to prevent a war? If Inuyasha was telling the truth, my help would be needed to fight back. Or on the other hand, would I stay, pick the safe option and help the village? This could all be one big rouse. "Give me the night to think on it."

Inuyasha looked slightly disappointed but nodded. "Alright. I'll sleep outside the village since the villagers are bothered by my presence. If you decide, you'll know where to find me." With a swish of his long hair, he jumped up to the nearest tree and out of sight.

"Damn." I muttered, "What am I going to do? I saw the supposed vampire but I don't trust demons. At least not after my family's death..." I fondly thought about my loving parents and my thoughts darkened as I saw mother, father and little brother get killed by a raging boar demon. This was the day I found out about my abilities. I was seven at the time and killed the boar when I was overcome with grief. It was coming to kill me next and through my grief and sorrow, I felt something warm and comforting build up inside me. When the demon reached me, I felt the feeling peak and explode from my body, destroying the demon. I collapsed after and fainted. The villagers found me and the charred remains of the demon.

My dislike of demons was strong from that point on. My drive to protect those who could not protect themselves was my inspiration. I trained hard and soon enough, had began to hone my abilities. The villagers all raised me as their own and encouraged me through my training and studies. I smiled as I thought of the village. Could I really leave them all behind? I slowly drifted off to sleep, my mind wandering through old memories.

--

I dreamed of a man, with beautiful long flowing hair. His face was marred with blood. His armor tattered and his robes were shredded. I then realized this was a demon. He snarled as something dove at him and a long gash appeared down the side of his face. The demon's eyes were crimson with rage and he shredded his attacker. Just as it turned to dust, another attacked. I could see many more advancing. He was outnumbered. The demon fought for a very long time but there were too many creatures and they pinned him. I watched horrified.

The demon struggled and clawed but to no avail. Another demon entered the scene, a beautiful creature with long ebony locks and cold black eyes. He smiled coldly at the trapped demon. He leaned in close and whispered something into the demon's ear.

The silver hair demon snarled at him and the man smiled slightly, showing long fangs. The dark haired man knelt next to the beautiful demon. He lowered his head, eyes searching the other demon's eyes. It was in a way, a scene of light versus dark. The dark haired demon staring down the demon with silver locks.

The dark one finally broke eye contact. He spoke softly but for some reason, I couldn't hear him. I watched him mouth the words, '_I'm sorry_' then bit into his prey's neck. The silver demon screamed in agony.

I awoke in a cold sweat. I looked around and realized that I was in my own hut. I sighed. Tomorrow, I would tell Inuyasha my answer. After such dream, I realized the demons really did need my help.

When ever I have such vivid dreams, it shows me the past or something yet to come. They've always had happened or come true, good or bad. This was really bad. The beautiful demon the vampire had captured was one of the most powerful and most feared demons ever to live. The Lord of the Western Lands. Lord Sesshoumaru...

--

So? What did ya think? A bit blunt but I needed to explain the situation the best I could. Hopefully you're enjoying yourselves. Review if ya like!


	3. Adventure

Hey everyone! I know, you hate me. I'm sorry!! I've been so busy with school that my writing has suffered. I'm going to try to write a little more. So, without further a do, I give you the next installment. Enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

Prince of Curiosity

Chapter 3: Adventure

I didn't sleep well after the dream. I tossed and turned, sleeping on and off. Finally I got up, put on a robe and took a walk to the river that ran along side the village. As I approached my thinking spot, I paused to take in my surroundings. The moon played off the water with shimmers, making the dew covered grass twinkle and gave the entire place a surreal look. I would miss the village but I knew I could no longer stay.

I sat down on a flat rock and let my fingers dip into the simmering waters. I looked up at the moon and sighed. I look forward into the lazy river and stared at my reflection. Am I really up to such a task? Can I really make a difference in a war I had only just heard of? I sighed again. I would have to be...

--

I waved farewell to the village as Inuyasha and I walked away. It was an odd feeling leaving a place that had always been my home. I reminded myself that this was for the greater good. Plus, I figured I could return home after, if I was successful...

"What are you thinking about? Second thoughts?" The taller half demon brought me out of my thoughts with his inquiry.

"It's nothing." I shook my head and adjusted the bag I was carrying. I had filled a cloth bag with some basic supplies and bits of food that would stay good for a while. I was unsure of how long our journey might take.

--

"So, basically that's what has happened so far." I quietly pondered what Inuyasha had explained about the war thus so far. "So these vampires just appeared out of the blue and began slowly fighting demons away from their territory."

"Yes. Some demons were killed while others were turned."

"Turned?" Now I was officially confused. I listen more intently as we continued walking.

"When someone is turned into a vampire. That's what we've been calling it. Demons don't turn as well as humans do though. Very few demons turn. I think it's something to do with the clashing blood. The demons that do turn though are very strong."

"Inuyasha... I had a disturbing dream last night. It involved the Lord of the Western Lands."

At this, Inuyasha's ears perked up, "What kind of dream?"

"Well, my dreams are of things that have happened or will happen. The Lord was overpowered by a shadowy man and bitten."

Inuyasha stayed quiet, deep in thought. I saw a few different emotions run through his eyes. Regret, anxiety, sorrow and curiously enough smugness. There was some hidden back-story between Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he spoke, "So he might have been turned or it might be something to come down the road."

"That's correct. But it's not set in stone. Destiny has an odd way of twisting and reshaping itself when you least expect it." I too then went quiet. Inuyasha and I were heading towards the western lands, presumably towards Lord Sesshoumaru. Perhaps I would find out what this mysterious back-story was.

--

I know... It's a short chapter but I'm trying to re-construct my new vision for the story and mix it with the old plans. Just work with me... At least I'm up-dating right? Leave a review if you wish. 


	4. Naraku

Hey everyone! Yay for me! Still up-dating! Lucky you... Two chapters in such a short time span. Hopefully I'll be able to keep with posting although two chapters won't happen again anytime soon. Anyhoo, more for you! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha.

Prince of Curiosity

Chapter 4: Naraku

It had gotten dark and Inuyasha and I had stopped for the night. A small warm fire was crackling and I sat staring into the dancing flames. Inuyasha had gone to collect a bit more wood giving me time to think about what had happened over the past day.

The two of us made good time traveling far. When I would tire, I would ride on the half demon's back. He insisted that there wasn't time to waste. Although it was tiring, I could understand his urgency. Although I knew not of the relationship between the two, a premonition of someone's death is enough to want to see someone.

I was brought out of my musings as Inuyasha returned to the campsite with an armful of firewood. "It's nice out tonight."

"Yeah, it is nice." He fed the fire and I watched the fire dance onto the new wood.

"Tell me, what will we do upon reaching the castle of the western lord?" I glanced over at Inuyasha, breaking the silence.

"I suppose we'll speak to him about your premonition. He already has been fighting the vampires." He sat down across the fire from me. "I suppose we should try to get some sleep. If we keep at this pace, we should be able to reach the castle within a few days."

"What about a watch?" I asked this while unfolding a sleep mat for myself.

"I will awaken if anything comes near the camp. You will be safe."

I laid down and slowly drifted off.

--

I was abruptly awoken as I was picked up. I felt something whistle by my face and snapped open my eyes. Inuyasha was holding me, staring down a figure in the shadows. It was still dark out, except for the patches of moonlight filtering through the trees.

"Naraku..." Inuyasha practically growled the name out. I watched the figure step out of the shadows. It was the figure of a man wrapped in a white baboon pelt, his face hidden by shadow.

Inuyasha set me down and stepped in front of me, unsheathing a rusted old sword. "So hostile Inuyasha... Is that anyway to say hello to an old friend?" Naraku chuckled.

"What do you want scum?" Inuyasha continued to stare intently at the man.

"Oh, I think you know what I want half breed." Naraku's tone changed as abruptly as the air around us. The skies began to darken and it became misty.

"Shit..." Inuyasha muttered. "Kagome, hang onto my back." I climbed on and nervously looked around. It was getting harder by the second to see anything around us. Swirls of misty kept everything hidden and gave baboon pelted man an advantage.

"Inuyasha? What's going on?" I asked, with slight concern in my voice.

"Naraku was once a demon turned vampire. He's here for you and the jewel. He must have figured since Desmond didn't return, someone had gotten in the way. I think you can help me though... Can you sense Naraku through the fog?"

I blinked, I hadn't thought of that. I was so caught up in everything. I focused and tried to find him with my senses. Nothing. "Sorry. I can't find him..."

All of a sudden I was thrown from Inuyasha's back as something knocked us both to the ground. I saw several sparks as Inuyasha sprang to his feet and parried a blow. The clang of metal and the occasional thump of someone meeting the ground were all I could hear. I still couldn't see because of the mist. I stayed close to the ground, keeping my back to a tree. If only I had my bow but it was somewhere in the clearing with my things. I decided to chance it and moved in the direction of where our campsite was. I noticed something through the mist. The fire! I moved to it and was able to find my pack and grab the bow off the top. With my quiver now on my back, I was ready to fight back.

I followed the sounds of fighting. I focused again to see if I could find Naraku. I felt Inuyasha right away but where was our foe... All of a sudden I found him. His aura was like nothing I had ever felt. It was twisted, dark, oozing and made my skin crawl. I could feel myself slowly drowning in this disgusting, enveloping aura, feel myself slowly falling... I shook out of my daze and held up my bow.

"Naraku!" I yelled. The fighting ceased for a moment. I took that moment to fire my arrow. It flew and slowly began burning with the fires of purification. It hit its target in the arm and Naraku howled. The mist suddenly began to disappear. Inuyasha looked around in amazement and Naraku cursed, clutching his limp arm.

"You're a stronger bitch than I thought." He spat, glaring at me. He suddenly smiled a wicked smile. "Feisty and courageous... Perfect."

Inuyasha raised his sword again towards him. The sword had changed since I had last seen it. No longer was it rusty and in disrepair. It was long, sleek and a force to be reckoned with. "You can't have her Naraku!"

"And who says I can't?" Naraku purred. He turned towards me with a smirk. "Come here priestess..."

He slowly began walking towards me. I raised my bow in defense, arrow notched. Inuyasha charged him with his sword ready. But it wasn't either of us that stopped him. It was a gigantic boomerang.

A woman and a large cat came running into the clearing. "Naraku!!! Die!" She yelled as she charged, catching her boomerang and swinging it wildly. Her long ponytail waved behind her, her black and red armor catching off the moonlight.

Naraku easily dodged and disappeared. His laughter filled the clearing. "How nice of you to join us Sango. But I'm afraid I can't stay, I'm a busy man."

The three of us looked around the clearing trying to find the source of his voice. But it seemed to come from everywhere. He began laughing cruelly again.

The laughter abruptly stopped and everything went quiet. I glanced over at the newcomer. She kept her guard up but glanced over at me.

"Hello. I'm Kagome. You?"

"Sango. What's your business with that scum?" She emphasized scum.

"Well, he kinda found us." My eyes shot over to a tree where a small crack had been made. A small animal scurried by. I sighed slightly, everyone was so on edge right now.

Inuyasha entered the conversation. "We're fighting vampires. We're meeting up with the Lord of the Western lands."

Sango seemed surprised, "Lord Sesshoumaru?" She seemed to mull this over as her cat circled her legs and purred.

It then walked over to me and sniffed my leg. It continued to purr and I absentmindedly pet it. "Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Kirara. She's taken a liking to you it seems." Suddenly Kirara's ears perked up. Her eyes narrowed and her hackles rose.

We all got back up the defense. "Is it Naraku again?" We waited to see what was coming our way...

--

Oh no... Cliff hanger! Can you handle it? I hope you're enjoying yourself. Review if you'd like!


End file.
